Leyendo con los dioses el héroe perdido
by MegeraGallart
Summary: Una pelea se desata en el Olimpo, y el secreto de Afrodita se descubre. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que los dioses deben reaccionar ante eso? No tienen tiempo para hacerlo, ya que las Moiras los obligan a leer unos libros del futuro, junto a los semidioses del futuro. Slash. boyxboy, no leas si eres homofóbico.
1. Capítulo piloto

Parejas:

-Jason/Eireen (OC)

-Percy/Annabeth.

-Nico/Alabaster.

-Hazel/Frank.

-Leo/Deméter.

Masc!Piper: Piper ha sido modificada para ser niño en vez de niña.

N/A: Clarisse tiene una hermana, señores. Llamada May. Rachel es yo, Megera.

* * *

Capítulo I: Piloto.

La primera generación de dioses discutía, con una segunda viéndolos impasiblemente.

-¡Basta!- gritó Afrodita. Zeus la miró.

-¡Afrodita, sientate!- rugió.

-No lo aceptaré más, Zeus. ¡Si, yo soy en realidad tu tía! La hija de Urano. No me grites, hijo de Cronos- murmuró ella, pero todos escucharon y se quedaron bastante estupefactos.

-¿La hija de...la hija de...?- tartamudeó Hermes.

-Sí- contestó una sola voz, pero a la vez tres.

Al volverse, las Moiras estaban en un extremo de la habitación, mirando hacia ellos. No tenían nada en las manos, a excepción de unos libros de tapa dura bastante coloridos.

-Zeus, tus acciones en el futuro traerán tan malas consecuencias que el futuro no está ni siquiera en nuestras manos, sino en las de estos 8 semidioses.

Un mensaje iris (porque a eso se parecía) se abrió a su lado y ocho semidioses y un sátiro se veían en él.

-Los nombraremos por orden de nacimiento y no comenten nada- ordenaron ellas y procedieron:- Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón, nacida el 15 de enero de 1928- señalaron a una niña de unos 13 con el cabello castaño y enroscado, con unos ojos ambarinos casi dorados-. Fue resucitada por su medio hermano griego Nico Di Angelo, el último hijo superviviente de Hades, nacido el 20 de Julio de 1930- señaló a un chico muy (demasiado) pálido y delgado, pero un poco alto, con no más de 14. Su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos cambiaban de color con sus movimientos, negro, gris, negro, gris...-. Él fue encerrado en el casino Lotus por 70 años. El siguiente es Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. Nacido el 18 de Agosto de 1997- Zeus frunció el ceño a un muchacho alto, delgado y un poco musculoso de pelo negro alborotado y ojos color verde turquesa. Estaba casi igual de delgado que Nico-. Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. Nacida el 19 de Noviembre de 1997- señaló a una rubia ojigris que hablaba, planeando cosas-. Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter. Nacido el 29 de Enero de 1998- un rubio de ojos azules sostenía la mano de otro chico, muy lindo-. Eireen Kyulert, hijo de Afrodita, el primero en milenios en tener el poder del encantamiento vocal y posee a Katoptris. Nacido el 14 de Mayo de 1998- señalaron al niño, castaño avellana, cortado desigualmente pero se le veía hermoso, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, cambiantes-. Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, y usuario del fuego, nacido el 15 de Febrero de 1998- señaló a un pelinegro con ojos castaños, bonito a pesar de que era muy hiperactivo. Luego, al final señalaron a un chico medio asiático de pelo negro casi rapado y ojos castaños-. Por último, Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte y descendiente de Poseidón. Tiene el don de _metamorfoseae._

Los dioses estaban sin palabras.

-¿Romperás el juramento que haremos?- masculló Hades entre dientes.

-Irónicamente, señor, usted será el único que no lo romperá- comentaron las Moiras.

-MMM, quién lo diría...- empezó Zeus.

Lo calló Hera.

-Vamos, hay que leer los libros, ¿no?- preguntó con una mano en la boca de Zeus. Él la miraba impaciente.

Las Moiras se desaparecieron, dejando los libros en el suelo.

-Atenea, por favor- pidió Hades. Ella los recogió y dijo:- Los héroes del Olimpo...El Héroe Perdido, El Hijo de Neptuno, La Marca de Atenea- tragó saliva y miró horrorizada al libro- y La Casa de Hades. Vaya, tiene que ver con nosotros 2, ¿eh?- bromeó ella.

Los niños aparecieron. Pero no venían solos.


	2. Arreamos ventis

Capítulo II: Jason (Arreamos Ventis)

-Yo comienzo- dijo Zeus, y todos asintieron- Pero, ah. Ustedes no se han presentado. Señaló a los héroes que venían con ellos.

-Ok- comenzó una chica pelinegra, morena y de ojos grises, también-. Soy Megera Gallart (inventada), Oráculo de Delfos y mortal.

-Clarisse...- dijo una castaña alta.

-Y May La Rue(inventada)- terminó una pelirroja más alta-, hijas de Ares.

-Travis y...

-...Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter.

-Jake Mason, hijo de Hefesto.

-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.

-Lou Ellen Smythe... (N/A: Me gusta más Smythe que Smith)

-...Y Alabaster Torrington, hijos de Hécate.

-Clovis, hijo de Hypnos.

-Butch, hijo de Iris.

-Dakota, centurión de la 5ta Cohorte.

-Hank, centurión de la 3era Cohorte.

-Larry, centurión de la 4ta Cohorte.

-Evan (inventado), centurión de la 2da Cohorte.

-Octavian, centurión de la 1era Cohorte y Pretor encargado de la duodécima legión Fulminata. Augur nigromante.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón- Hades se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano y fingió lloriquear. Teseo sonrió.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis.

-¿Puedo leer ya?- pidió Zeus. Hera dijo:- Claro.

**Jason I: **

**Aún antes de haber sido electrocutado, Jason estaba teniendo un mal día. **

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño, excepto Frank y Hazel.

**Despertó en el asiento trasero de un autobús, no sabiendo dónde se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de un joven de que no conocía. Esa no fue necesariamente la parte más horrenda del día. El chico era hermoso, pero él no pudo averiguar quién era o qué estaba haciendo allí. Se sentó y refregó sus ojos, intentado pensar.**

**Una docena de niños tumbados en los asientos frente a él, escuchando sus Ipods, hablando, o durmiendo. Todos ellos debían tener su edad...¿Quince?, ¿dieciséis? Bueno, eso era terrorífico. Él no sabía su propia edad. **

-¿No tienes memoria?- preguntó Teseo. Jason dijo:-No tenía.

-Uy, eso debe ser horrible- comentó Katie. Él y Percy asintieron.

**El autobús retumbaba a través de un camino desigual. Afuera de la ventana, el desierto pasaba bajo un brillante cielo azul. Jason estaba bastante seguro de que no vivía en el desierto. Intentó recordar...la última cosa de la que se acordaba...**

**El chico casi exprimió su mano. -Jason, ¿estás bien?**

-Siento interrumpirte...- se disculpó.

Jason lo atrajo más contra él:- No pasa nada.

**Él tenía puestos unos jeans descoloridos, botas de excursión y una chaqueta de lana. Su cabello color marrón chocolate era entrecortado y desigual con pequeños rulos cerca de sus orejas. No usaba nada llamativo, como si intentara no llamar la atención, pero eso no funcionaba para nada. Era bastante lindo. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color como un caleidoscopio. Marrón, azul, y verde. **

-¿Esta cursilería me la puedo saltar?- preguntó el más pequeño de los dioses mayores.

-No- dijo su primer hermano mayor y él hizo un puchero. Los romanos estaban extasiados por lo infantiles que eran.

**-Um, no lo...-**

**En el frente del autobús, un profesor gritó:- ¡Muy bien, pastelitos, escuchen!**

-¿Sátiro?- interrogó Will.

-Si- contestó Eireen, con su cabeza en el regazo de Jason.

-¿Cual es la diferencia entre un sátiro y un fauno?- preguntó confundido Hank.

Annabeth respondió:

-Un sátiro es griego, claro, y ellos trabajan para nosotros, buscando semidioses e instruyéndonos en el campamento. También recolectan y ayudan a sembrar fresas que vende el campamento para abastecernos. Un fauno es romano y son mendigos, ¿no?- los romanos asintieron, en comprensión.

-Eh, disculpa, ¿buscar semidioses, instruirlos?

Megera asintió.

-Por su olfato ellos detectan a los semidioses y los llevan al campamento, y ahí algunos de ellos nos entrenan con algunas cosas como griego antiguo, supervivencia en la naturaleza, y esas cosas pacifistas y ecologistas de las cabras.

-¡Ey, tu acento! Eres latina- dijo Leo. Geera lo vio raro. Largó una carcajada.

-Nos llevaremos bien- dijo Leo en perfecto español.

-Ya lo creo que sí- respondió ella, también en español.

**El hombre era obviamente un entrenador. Su gorra de Béisbol aplastaba su cabello, estaba puesta hacia atrás por lo que dejaba ver sus ojos. Tenía una barbita de chivo y una cara ácida, como si hubiese comido algo mohoso. Sus musculosos brazos y pecho estaban oprimidos bajo una brillante camisa polo naranja. Sus pantalones de entrenamiento de nailon Nikes, eran intachablemente blancos. Un silbato colgaba de su cuello y un megáfono de su cinturón. No se veía muy temible, se vería si hubiese medido 1.80 en vez de 0.00 metros. **

Rieron.

**Cuando él se levantó y se puso en medio del pasillo, uno de los estudiantes gritó: -¡Levántese, entrenador Hedge! **

**-¡Escuché eso!- el entrenador escaneó el autobús en busca de la ofensa. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Jason y frunció el ceño profundamente. **

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jason. Estaba seguro de que el entrenador sabía que él no pertenecía allí. Estaba por llamarlo para demandarle qué hacía en el autobús -Y Jason no tenía ni idea. **

-Fue una diosa- dijo Nico suavemente, los romanos lo miraron y...

-¡Creíamos que eras romano!- exclamaron unos de ellos, él los miró perezosamente y bostezó:- No lo soy.

-¿Qué diosa era esa, primito?- interrogó Hefesto, sospechando.

-Tu madre, quién más si no- dijo con naturalidad y los romanos abrieron la boca sorprendidos ¡Era un dios! Según lo que ellos sabían ellos no toleraban esas faltas de respeto.

Excepto Jason, claro.

-Sigamos, sigamos, sigamos, sigamos, sigamos- pidió Hera a Zeus, zarandeándolo, y todos tenían la vista fija en ella.

Nico bostezó de nuevo, aburrido, y dijo:- Metiste a Leo en una chimenea cuando era un bebé.

-¿QUÉ?- explotó Hefesto. Tomó a su hijo y lo revisó viendo si tenía una quemadura. Él carraspeó y le dijo:- Um, papá, soy inmune al fuego...

Hefesto suspiró, aliviado.

-Bien, sigamos, ahora sí- dijo Zeus, que seguía viendo a Hera.

**Pero el entrenador Hedge apartó la mirada y carraspeó. -¡Llegaremos en cinco minutos! Quédense con su compañero. No pierdan su hoja de trabajo, y si alguno de ustedes pequeños hermosos panecillos causa cualquier problema en este viaje, yo personalmente los enviaré de vuelta al colegio del modo más complicado. **

-¿Cuál modo es ese?- preguntó Aquiles.

-Caminando por el desierto- respondió Leo, e hizo una mueca.

**Tomó el bate de Béisbol e hizo como si bateara un homer. **

**Jason observó al joven a su lado. -¿Puede hablarnos de esa forma?**

**Él se encogió de hombros:- Siempre lo hace. Este es el colegio Willderness. Donde los chicos son salvajes. **

**Lo dijo como si fuese una broma que hubieran compartido antes. **

-La hemos compartido- dijo Eireen, sonriente. Jason besó la punta de su nariz y respondió:- Lo sé.

Afrodita los miraba emocionada.

**-Es como un error- dijo Jason-. No se supone que esté aquí. **

**El chico frente a él se giró y rió:- Si, claro, Jason. ¡Todos hemos sido embaucados! Yo no intenté escapar seis veces. Eireen no robó un BMW. **

-¡Oh, hermano!- exclamó Larry-. ¿Robaste esa belleza?.

Eireen lo miró.

-Había descubierto que si hablaba con la gente ellos hacían lo que yo les pedía y quería ver si era cierto o alucinaba.

**Se ruborizó:-Yo no robé ese auto, Leo. **

**-Oh, lo olvidé, Eireen. ¿Cuál era tu historia? ¿Tú le "pediste prestado" al distribuidor el auto?- él alzó las cejas mirando a Jason como "¿Puedes creerle?" **

**Leo parecía un duende de Santa Claus latino, con cabello negro rizado, orejas puntiagudas, una alegre, cara pueril y una risa lastimosa que te decía enseguida que este chico no era de andar con cerillas u objetos puntiagudos. Sus dedos largos y ágiles no dejaban de moverse, tamborileando sobre el asiento, poniendo su cabello detrás de las orejas u encontrándose con los botones de su chaqueta del ejército. El chico o era naturalmente hiperactivo o había consumido demasiada azúcar o cafeína como para darle un ataque cardíaco a un búfalo. **

Los semidioses rieron. Megera sonrió.

**-De todas formas- dijo Leo-. Espero que tengas tu hoja de trabajo porque usé la mía hace unos días para hacer un avión de papel. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Alguien ha dibujado sobre mi cara de nuevo?**

Volvieron a reír y Leo se sonrojó.

**-No te conozco- dijo Jason. **

-Naturalmente- dijo Travis.

**Leo sonrió como un cocodrilo- Claro. No soy tu mejor amigo. Soy su gemelo malvado. **

-¿Gemelo malvado?- se extrañaron los dioses. Leo rió.

**-¡Leo Valdez!- el entrenador gritó- ¿Algún problema allá atrás? **

**Leo le guiñó el ojo a Jason. -Mira esto- se giró hacia el frente- ¡Lo siento, entrenador! Tengo problemas para escucharlo. ¿Podría usar su megáfono, por favor?**

**El entrenador Hedge gruñó como si no estuviera contento de tener una excusa. Se desabrochó el megáfono del cinturón y continuó dando órdenes, aunque su voz se había vuelto, algo así como la de Darth Vader. Los chicos se quebraron. El entrenador lo intentó nuevamente, pero esta vez el megáfono resonó:-¡La vaca dice moo! **

Todos en la sala estaban desternillándose de risa.

-¡Dioses, Leo. Mereces un premio!

**Los chicos aullaron, y el entrenador cerró de golpe el megáfono:-¡Valdez!**

**Eireen sonrió:-Mi Dios, Leo. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

**Leo dejó resbalar un pequeño destornillador de cabeza Phillip de su manga:-Soy un chico muy especial. **

-¿Chicos? ¿Especiales? Por supuesto, Leo- bufó Artemisa. Su mirada se encontró con la de Orión y la apartó, casi llorosa (1) (N/A: esplicasion masa bajo)

**-Chicos, enserio- pidió Jason-. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿A dónde vamos? **

**Eireen frunció sus cejas marrones:-¿Jason, estás bromeando?**

**-¡No! No tengo ni idea...-**

**-Ah, claro, él está bromeando,- dijo Leo- intenta devolverme lo de la crema de afeitar en la gelatina Jell-O, ¿no es cierto? **

**Jason se le quedó mirando fijamente. **

**-No, creo que va enserio- Eireen intentó tomar su mano nuevamente, pero él la apartó. **

Afrodita jadeó:-No lo hiciste- siseó. Jason se asustó.

Apolo dijo:-El rechazo es malo...

Artemisa comentó fríamente:-Dafne(2).

Apolo hizo una mueca de dolor.

**-Lo siento,-dijo- yo no...no puedo. **

**-¡Eso es todo!- gritó el entrenador desde el frente- ¡La fila trasera acaba de ofrecerse para limpiar después del almuerzo!**

**El resto de los chicos aclamaron. **

-Es un sinvergüenza- dijo Deméter. Zeus la miró divertido.

**-Es un sinvergüenza- refunfuñó Leo. **

Un coro de "ohhhh" se escucharon por toda la sala, de parte de los griegos, un sonrojado Leo era molestado por Jake, los Stoll y las La Rue. Mientras, Deméter recibía pullas de los dioses, en especial de Hades. Los romanos veían con diversión y éxtasis a los dioses quienes se comportaban demasiado normales y cariñosos, muy diferente a las descripciones que les daban.

Al cabo de un rato, se calmaron.

**Pero Eireen mantenía sus ojos en Jason, como si no pudiera decidir entre estar lastimado o estar preocupado. **

-Terrible- negó Afrodita.

**-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? ¿Realmente no sabes quiénes somos?**

**Jason se encogió desvalidamente:-Es peor que eso. No sé ni quién soy yo.**

**El autobús los dejó frente a un gran y rojo complejo de estuco como un museo, justo en medio de la nada. Tal eso es lo que era: El Museo de Ningún Lugar, pensó Jason. Un viento frío sopló a través del desierto. Jason no había prestado demasiada atención en cuanto a lo que estaba usando, y no era muy abrigador: jeans y zapatillas de lona, camiseta morada y una delgada y negra cazadora. **

**-Entonces, un curso intensivo contra la amnesia,- dijo Leo, en tono provechoso que hizo que Jason pensara que eso no iba a ser de ayuda- vamos al Colegio Willderness- Leo hizo cuentas con los dedos en el aire-. Lo que significa que somos "chicos malos". Tu familia o la corte o quién sea que decidiera que eras demasiado problema, te ha despachado a esta encantadora prisión, lo siento, internado. En Armpit, Nevada, ¡Donde aprenderás habilidades valiosas como correr diez millas entre cactus y tejer margaritas dentro de sombreros! Y como regalo especial iremos a un viaje de estudio "educativo" con el entrenador Hedge, quien mantiene el orden con un bate de Béisbol. ¿Ahora todo está regresando a ti de nuevo?**

Deméter suspiró:- Amo tu sarcasmo.

Leo se sonrojó y Afrodita soltó una risita.

**-No- Jason echó un vistazo aprensivamente a los otros niños: Tal vez veinte chicos y la otra mitad eran chicas. Ninguno de ellos se veía como criminal empedernido, pero se preguntaba qué es lo que habían hecho para ser sentenciados a una escuela para delincuentes, y por qué él pertenecía a ellos. **

-Eso es lo que nos estamos preguntando- dijo Teseo sarcásticamente, observando a Hera, quien se veía algo apenada.

**Leo rodó los ojos:-¿Realmente llevarás este juego hasta el fin, eh? Bien, entonces nosotros tres empezaremos aquí juntos este año. Estamos totalmente apretados. Harás todo lo que te diga y me darás tu postre y harás mis tareas...-**

**-¡Leo!- pidió Eireen. **

**-Bien, ignora la última parte, pero somos amigos. Bueno, Eireen ha sido algo más que tu amigo en estas últimas semanas...-**

-¡Uf! Se pone bueno- exclamó Dioniso. Se oyeron tres golpes sordos: Alabaster Torrington y los Stoll se habían desmayado. Katie Gardner y las La Rue respiraban entrecortadamente. Megera, Percy y Nico le miraban con la boca abierta. Annabeth estaba pálida.

-¿Él es tan malo con ustedes?- preguntó Poseidón, quién no había hablado en un buen rato.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Hades, quien lucía un poco enfermo.

-Estás más moreno- bromeó Deméter.

-Necesitas una exposición al sol- pidió Zeus.

Hades sonrió enorme:-Un rato bajo esa estrella rara no harán que mi piel cambie de color. Tantos siglos bajo tierra han perfeccionado mi albinismo.

-Eres el albino más raro de la historia, con ese pelo negro. Pero los ojos grises(3) quedan bien- siguió Deméter.

-A que sí- respondió y los romanos seguían emocionados por ver a los dioses siendo tan cariñosos y amables. A ellos siempre les habían dicho que eran rígidos, fríos y secos.

-Voy a seguir- dijo Zeus.

**-¡Leo, detente!- la cara de Eireen se había vuelto roja. Jason pudo sentir que su rostro quemaba también. Pensó que lo recordaría si estuviera saliendo un chico como Eireen. **

-Yo lo recordé- dijo Percy.

-Eso es porque tus recuerdos era reales. Ustedes habían salido de verdad mientras que yo solo era Niebla- dijo un Eireen que era sostenido en los brazos de Jason y este le tranquilizó diciendo:-Ahora no es Niebla.

Afrodita miró con tristeza a su hijo.

**-Él tiene amnesia o algo- dijo Eireen-. Debemos decirle a alguien. **

**Leo se mofó:- ¿Quién, el entrenador Hedge? Él intentaría arreglar a Jason golpeándole la cabeza.**

-¡Leo!- regañó Deméter y Katie no sabía donde meterse.

**El entrenador se encontraba al frente del grupo, ladrando ordenes y soplando su silbato para mantener a los chicos a raya; pero por momentos echaba un vistazo atrás a Jason y fruncía el entrecejo. **

**-Leo, Jason necesita ayuda- insistió Eireen-. Él tiene una contusión o...-**

**-Hey, Eireen- uno de los otros chicos se quedó atrás para unirse mientras el grupo se dirigía al museo. El nuevo chico se acuñó entre Jason y Eireen y derribó a Leo.**

Deméter gruñó:-¿No te hizo nada, verdad, cariño?- Leo se sonrojó de nuevo y Nico y Percy soltaron una risita, cuchicheando.

**-No le hablen a este producto inferior. ¿Eres mi compañero, ¿recuerdas?**

**El chico tenía el cabello color negro cortado a lo Superman **(Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco)**, un bronceado profundo y unos dientes tan blancos que deberían venir con una etiqueta de advertencia: no mirar directamente a los dientes. Pueden provocar ceguera permanente. **

Risas.

**Usaba jersey a lo cowboy de Dallas, jeans y botas de oeste **(otra mueca de asco)** y su sonrisa era como si fuera un regalo de Dios para las jovencitas y jovencitos delincuentes de cualquier lugar. Jason lo odió al instante. **

-Celos, celos- canturrearon Afrodita y Apolo. Artemisa se palmeó la frente.

**-Vete de aquí, Dylan. No pedí trabajar contigo- se quejó Eireen. **

**-Ah, ese no es el modo correcto de actuar para un chico lindo como tú. ¡Este es tu día de suerte!- Dylan enganchó su brazo con el de él y lo arrastró a través de la entrada del museo. Eireen lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro como diciendo: "¡EMERGENCIA, LLAMA AL 911!". **

**Leo se levantó y se sacudió:- Odio a ese tipo- ofreció su brazo a Jason, como si tuvieran que ir saltando juntos. **

Risas.

**-¡Soy Dylan, soy tan cool, quisiera salir conmigo mismo, pero no puedo averiguar como hacerlo! ¿Quisieras salir conmigo de momento? ¡Eres tan afortunado!**

-Leo,-dijo Deméter entre risas- eres genial.

**-Leo,- dijo Jason- eres raro. **

**-Si, me lo dices mucho- Leo sonrió abiertamente:-Pero si no me recuerdas, eso significa que podría reciclar todas mis viejas bromas. ¡Vamos!**

**Jason se percató de que si este era su mejor amigo, su vida debía estar bastante estropeada; pero siguió a Leo dentro del museo. **

**Caminaron a través del edificio, parando aquí y allá para que el entrenador Hedge les leyera con su megáfono, que más bien lo hizo sonar como el Señor de los Sith o dio comentarios arbitrarios como:-El cerdo dice oink. **

**Leo continuó sacando nueces, cerrojos y limpia pipas de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de la armada y los armaba juntos, como si tuviera que mantener sus manos ocupadas todo el tiempo. **

-Tengo,-dijo Leo- la TDAH me hace hacerlo.

**Jason estaba demasiado distraído para prestar demasiada atención a la exhibición, pero decían del Gran Cañón, y la tribu Hualapai que pertenecía al museo. **

**Algunas chicas se mantuvieron mirando a Eireen y Dylan soltando risitas. Jason calculó que eran la pandilla de chicas populares. Todas ellas estaban usando jeans y tops rosados y demasiado maquillaje como para una fiesta de Halloween. **

Afrodita hizo otra mueca y explicó:- Ese tipo de chicas creen que la única manera de verse bellas es deformando su rostro con maquillaje y exhibiendo su cuerpo, están todas locas... Bueno, algunas de mis hijas son así.

**Una de ellas dijo:- Hey, Eireen, ¿tú tribu corrió en este lugar? ¿Lo tienes gratis si haces la danza de la lluvia? **

Afrodita y Eireen gruñeron.

**Las otras comenzaron a reír. Incluso su supuesto compañero, Dylan, lo sorprendió con una sonrisa. La chaqueta de lana del joven escondía sus manos bajo las mangas, pero Jason tuvo el presentimiento de que apretaba sus puños. **

**-Mi papá es Cherokee- dijo él-. No Hualapai. Claro, tú necesitas neuronas para saber la diferencia, Isabel. **

**Isabel ensanchó sus ojos con fingida sorpresa, de modo que ella parecía un búho con adicción al maquillaje. **

-No había necesidad de insultar a mi animal sagrado, Jason- suspiró Atenea.

**-¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿estaba tu _mamá _en esta tribu? Oh, es cierto. Nunca conociste a tu madre.**

-¡ACABA CON ELLA!- gritaron Afrodita y Ares a la vez.

**Eireen cargó, pero antes de que la pelea se desatara, el entrenador Hedge ladró:-¡Suficiente allá atrás! ¡Den un buen ejemplo o hago estallar mi bate de béisbol!**

**El grupo se dirigió a la siguiente exhibición, pero las chicas continuaban soltando pequeños comentarios sobre Eireen. **

**-¿Es bueno estar de vuelta en la reserva?- preguntó una dulce voz. **

**-Papá seguramente está muy borracho como para ir a trabajar- dijo otra fingiendo simpatía-. Ese es el motivo por el cual él se volvió cleptómano. **

-Cariño, acaba con ellas.

**Eireen las ignoró, pero Jason estaba a punto de golpearlas. Podría no recordar a Eireen o incluso quién era pero sabía que odiaba ese tipo de chicas. **

**Leo tomó su brazo:-Estáte tranquilo, a Eireen no le agrada que peleemos sus batallas. Además, si esas chicas averiguaran la verdad sobre su padre, estarán inclinadas hacia él gritando: -¡No somos dignas!**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con su padre?**

**Leo rió incrédulo:-¿No estás bromeando? De verdad no recuerdas al padre de tu novio...-**

**-Mira, desearía hacerlo, pero ni siquiera lo recuerdo a él, mucho menos a su papá. **

**Leo silbó:-Como sea, debemos hablar cuando volvamos al dormitorio. **

**Alcanzaron el lejano cuarto final de la exhibición, donde unas grandes puertas de vidrio daban lugar a una terraza. **

**-Muy bien, pastelitos,- anunció Hedge- están por ver el Gran Cañón. Intenten no romperlo. El corredor aéreo puede sostener el peso de setenta aviones gigantes, por lo tanto sus pesos plumas deberían estar seguros ahí afuera. Si es posible, intenten evitar empujarse al risco, me causarían tener que rellenar papeleo extra. **

-Ese sátiro estaba realmente más preocupado por rellenar papeleo extra. Tendré que decirle eso a los mortales, porque no soporto que se maten los unos a los otros cada día- comentó con tedio Hades.

**El entrenador abrió las puertas y todos salieron. El Gran Cañón se extendía ante ellos, en vivo y a todo color. Parados en el borde era como una herradura hecha de vidrio para que se pudiera ver bien a través de ella. **

**-Hombre- dijo Leo-. Esto es bastante hermoso. **

**Jason debía estar de acuerdo. A pesar de su amnesia y sus sentimientos de que no pertenecía allí, no pudo evitar quedarse impresionado. **

**El cañón era grande y más amplio de lo que se podía apreciar por pintura. Ellos se encontraban tan alto que los pájaros revoloteaban en circulo bajo sus pies. Quinientos pies de alto, el río pasaba a lo largo del cañón. Bancos de nubes de tormentas se movían sobre sus cabezas mientras ellos estaban dentro, tomando sombras como si rostros enfadados cruzaran a través del acantilado. A lo lejos Jason pudo ver en cualquier dirección, rojos y grises barrancos cortaban a través del desierto como si un dios loco hubiese tomado un cuchillo y cortado el cañón para ellos. **

**Jason sintió un dolor punzante detrás de sus ojos. _Dioses locos..._¿de dónde había sacado esa idea? Sintió como si estuviera cerca de algo importante- algo que él debía saber. También tuvo el inconfundible presentimiento que se encontraba en peligro. **

-La mayoría de las veces los presentimientos son reales- comentó Percy-. Deberíamos guiarnos por ellos, pero de todos modos no lo hacemos.

Los demás semidioses asintieron.

**-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Leo- No vas a lanzarte por el risco, ¿verdad? Porque entonces debería haber traído mi cámara. **

-¡Leo, eso no se dice!- regañó Deméter y Leo se sonrojó más si cabía.

**Jason tomó el pasamano. Estaba temblando, y sudaba, pero nada tenía que ver con las alturas. Parpadeó, y el dolor detrás de sus ojos se hacía más grave. **

**-Estoy bien,- manejó- solo es un dolor de cabeza. **

-Si, claro, un dolor de cabeza. ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!, el chico intentaba recordar pero no podía- dijo Ares.

**Los truenos sonaron sobre sus cabezas. Un viento frío casi lo derriba hacia un lado. **

-Eso no puede ser bueno- dijo Hestia, a la quien los semidioses no habían visto mucho.

**-Esto no puede ser seguro- Leo echó un vistazo a las nubes-. Una tormenta justo sobre nosotros, pero está descubierto en todo alrededor, ¿raro, no? **

-Espeeeeera- pidió Poseidón-. Quedate ahí. ¿como que una tormenta sobre ustedes y todo lo demás estaba claro?

-Anemoi thuellai, o Ventis, en romano.

Algunos tragaron saliva.

**Jason echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que Leo tenía razón. Un círculo negro de nubes había aparcado sobre el corredor aéreo, pero en el resto del cielo, en cada dirección que mirara estaba perfectamente descubierto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre aquello. **

**-¡Muy bien, pastelitos!- el entrenador Hedge gritó. Frunció el ceño a la tormenta como si le molestara a él también. Tendremos que acortar esto, ¡entonces a trabajar!, recuerden, ¡completen las oraciones! **

**La tormenta resonó, y la cabeza de Jason comenzó a dolerle nuevamente. No sabiendo por qué lo hizo, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans sacó una moneda-un círculo de oro del tamaño de medio dólar, pero más grueso y más desigual. **

-Un denario- dijo Hank.

**Estampado a uno de los lados una pintura de una batalla de hacha. Del otro lado se encontraba el rostro de un tipo envuelto en laureles. La inscripción decía algo así como IVLIVS. **

-Jason, significa Jason- dijo Percy.

-¿Sabes leer latín?- preguntó Apolo.

Percy sonrió:- Si, y hablarlo fluidamente (como el griego antiguo), soy dos sextas partes romano. Soy legado tuyo y de algo más, no pregunten.

Los demás se asombraron.

**-Dang, ¿Eso es oro?- preguntó Leo- ¡Has estado escondiéndola de mi!**

**Jason apartó la moneda, preguntándose cómo es que llegó a tenerla, y por qué tenía el sentimiento de que iba a necesitarla pronto. **

-Así fue- dijo Eireen, alzando la barbilla, y así pudo ver la cara de Jason, quien también la tenía baja. Jason besó su frente y Afrodita sonrió. (Me encantan hacer estas muestras de amor :D)

**-No es nada- contestó-. Sólo es una moneda. **

**Leo se encogió de hombros. Tal vez su mente debía de mantenerse en movimiento tanto como sus manos:-Vamos,- dijo él- te reto a que escupas sobre el borde. **

Artemisa y Atenea hicieron muecas de asco.

**Ellos no se esmeraron en hacer el trabajo, por una cosa, Jason, se encontraba demasiado distraído por la tormenta y por sus propios sentimientos entremezclados. Por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de "nombrar tres estratos sedimentarios que veas" o "describe dos ejemplos de erosión" **

Artemisa estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hestia puso un dedo sobre sus labios y la fulminó con la mirada (¡SÍ, HESTIA! ¿Qué le pasará?).

**Leo tampoco era de ayuda. Estaba demasiado ocupado construyendo un helicóptero con los limpia pipas. **

**-Mira esto- le lanzó el helicóptero. Jason calculó que caería a plomo, pero las láminas en realidad giraron. El pequeño helicóptero cruzó la mitad del cañón antes de que perdiera potencia y cayera en forma de espiral al vacío. **

-¡Eso fue genial!- exclamó Hefesto-. Aunque hubiera quedado mejor con unas bandas elásticas.

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Jason.**

**Leo volvió a encogerse:- Habría sido más genial si tuviera unas bandas de goma.**

Hefesto alzó las cejas.

**-Enserio,- dijo Jason-¿Somos amigos?**

**-La última vez que comprobé.**

**-¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo fue el primer día que nos conocimos? ¿De qué hablamos?**

**-Fue...-Leo frunció el entrecejo- Realmente no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Soy ADHD, hombre. No puedes esperar que recuerde detalles. **

**-Pero no te recuerdo del todo. No recuerdo a nadie aquí. Qué hay sí...- **

**-¿Tú estás en lo cierto y todos los demás no?- preguntó Leo-. Piensas que sólo apareciste aquí esta mañana, y todos tenemos recuerdos falsos de ti. **

-Fue precisamente eso- dijo Eireen con tristeza, y Jason besó su frente de nuevo. Afrodita no pudo evitar compadecerse de su pequeño hijo.

**Una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Jason dijo:- _Eso es exactamente lo que creo. _**

**Pero sonaba loco. Cada uno aquí lo daría por sentado. Todos actuaban como si fuera normalmente parte de la clase, excepto por el entrenador Hedge. **

**-Toma la hoja de trabajo- Jason le entregó el papel a Leo-. Vuelvo enseguida. **

-Este es el momento en el que todo se pone feo- dijo Alabaster Torrington. Tenía su cabeza en el regazo de Nico y él le acariciaba el cabello. Para los semidioses esto parecía normal, pero Hades no sabía como interpretar eso.

**Antes de que Leo pudiera protestar, Jason fue a través del corredor aéreo. **

**El grupo escolar tenía todo el lugar para ellos, tal vez era demasiado temprano para los turistas, o tal vez el extraño clima los había asustado. Los jóvenes del colegio Willderness se habían extendido en pares a través del corredor aéreo. La mayoría se encontraba bromeando o hablando. Algunos de los chicos estaban lanzando centavos hacia el borde. Aproximadamente a cincuenta pies de distancia, Eireen se encontraba intentando rellenar su hoja de trabajo, pero su estúpido compañero, Dylan, se apoyaba en él, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y regalándole esa sonrisa blanca cegadora. **

-No puede ser humano- dijo Katie-. ¿Es un venti, no?

Jason asintió.

**Él continuaba apartándolo, y cuando vio a Jason, le echó una mirada como: ¡_Estrangula a este tipo por mí_! **

**Jason le hizo señas con las manos a él para que esperara. Caminó hasta el entrenador Hedge, quién estaba inclinado en el bate de béisbol, estudiando las nubes de tormenta. **

**-¿Tú hiciste esto?- le preguntó el entrenador. **

**Jason dio un paso hacia atrás:-¿Hacer qué?- sonó como si el entrenador preguntara si él había hecho la tormenta. **

**El entrenador lo miró airadamente, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos destellaron rebosantes bajo su gorra:- No juegues conmigo, niño. ¿Qué estás aquí, por qué intentas echar a perder mi trabajo? **

**-Usted se refiere a..._¿no me conoce?-_dijo Jason- ¿No soy uno de sus estudiantes?**

**Hedge resopló:-Nunca te había visto hasta hoy. **

**Jason estaba tan aliviado que casi quería llorar. **

Leo y Eireen lo miraron arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fríamente Eireen, librándose de su abrazo.

Jason soltó una risita nerviosa:-No me arrepiento ahora.

Eireen se acercó de nuevo a Jason.

**Al menos no se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba en el lugar equivocado:-Mire, señor, no sé cómo llegué aquí. Acabo de despertar en el autobús escolar. Todo lo que sé es que no se supone que debería estar aquí. **

**-Acertaste- la brusca voz de Hedge se convirtió en un murmullo, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto-. Conseguiste un camino poderoso con la niebla, hijo, si puedes lograr hacerles creer a estas personas que crean que te conocen, no puedes engañarme a mi, he estado oliendo monstruos por días. Sé que tenemos un infiltrado, pero no hueles como monstruo, hueles como un semidiós. Entonces, ¿Cómo estás, y de dónde vienes?**

**La mayor parte de lo que el entrenador dijo no tenía sentido, pero decidió responder honestamente:-No sé quién soy. No tengo recuerdos. Tiene que ayudarme. **

**El entrenador Hedge estudió su rostro como si intentara leer los pensamientos de Jason. **

**-Claro,- murmuró Hedge- eres verídico. **

-¡Por supuesto que lo era!- exclamó Leo.

**-¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Y qué ha sido todo eso sobre monstruos y semidioses? ¿Son palabras claves o algo así?**

**Hedge estrechó sus ojos. Una parte de Jason se preguntó si el hombre tenía nueces pero otra parte lo sabía mejor. **

-¿Nueces, enserio?- dijo un incrédulo Hermes.

**-Mira, niño- dijo Hedge-. No sé quién eres. Sólo qué eres, y eso significa problemas. Ahora tengo que proteger tres de ustedes en vez de dos, ¿eres un paquete especial? ¿Eso es todo?**

**-¿De qué me está hablando?**

-Despistado, como Percy- dijo Annabeth y Percy exclamó:-¡Hey!

**Hedge miró la tormenta. Las nubes se ponían más gruesas y oscuras, estancándose en el aire justo sobre el corredor aéreo. **

**-Esta mañana,-dijo Hedge- recibí un mensaje del campamento. Han dicho que un equipo de extracción está en camino. Vienen a recoger un paquete especial, pero no me dieron detalles. Me dije a mi mismo, bien. Los dos que observo son bastante poderosos, más viejos que los otros. Sé que han sido acechados. Puedo oler un monstruo en el grupo. Calculo que es ese el motivo por el cual el campamento está un poco frenético para recogerlos. Pero entonces tú apareces de la nada. ¿Entonces, tú eres el paquete especial?**

-Paquete especial...menuda forma de llamarte estorbo- dijo Clarisse. May se rió.

**El dolor detrás de los ojos de Jason se ponía cada vez peor. _Semidioses, campamento, monstruos. _Aún no sabía de qué hablaba Hedge, pero sus palabras le estaban provocando un congelamiento cerebral- como si su mente intentara acceder a la información que debería estar allí pero no estaba. **

**Tropezó y el entrenador Hedge lo sostuvo. Para un tipo pequeño, el entrenador tenía manos de acero:-Ojo ahí, pastelito. ¿Dices que no tienes recuerdos, eh?, bien. Tendré que vigilarte, hasta que el equipo esté aquí. Dejaremos que el director descubra las cosas. **

**-¿Qué director?- dijo Jason-¿Qué campamento?**

-Amigo, ese director- Connor señaló a Dioniso-. Y el campamento mestizo ¡Como puedes no saber!

**-Solo sientáte apretado. Los refuerzos deben llegar pronto. Por suerte nada ha sucedido antes...-**

-¡MOMENTO EN EL QUE PASA ALGO!- exclamaron Percy y Nico, los demás se rieron de su chiquillada.

**Un rayo resonó sobre sus cabezas. El viento se levantó con venganza. Las hojas de trabajo volaron dentro del Gran Cañón, el puente entero se estremeció. Los chicos gritaron, tropezaban y agarraban los carriles. **

-Menudo viento fuerte que fue ese, nunca más- comentó Leo.

**-Tenía que decir algo,-se quejó Hedge. Bramó en su megáfono:-¡Todos adentro! ¡La vaca dice moo! ¡Fuera del corredor aéreo!**

**-¡Creí que había dicho que esta cosa era estable!- gritó Jason sobre el viento. **

**-Bajo circunstancias normales,- concordó Hedge- ¡Y estas no lo son, vamos!**

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo- dijo Perseo.

-¡Ah, no! ¿Conque leían sin nosotros, eh?- exclamó una voz familiar.

Todos los semidioses se voltearon: he ahí los caídos.

LAJA CLARACIONES:

_Los dejé en el suspenso, queridas (y si hay algún chico) y queridos. Pero, ustedes ya saben quienes van a conformar ese grupito "de allá" _

_Preguntica, ¡A ver si adivinan estas iniciales! Están facilitas: BDA, TG, C, LF, MY, RARA, CB, SB...No me acuerdo si había más. _

_AJÁ, LAJA CLARACIONES D UNA BOENA VEJ: _

_(1): -Artemisa y Orión: En la mitología griega, Artemisa y Orión eran camaradas de caza. Orión, hijo de Enopión, o de Poseidón, fue un gigante (que era más bien como Hagrid) que fue asesinado por la propia Artemisa mientras nadaba en el mar. Ambos, muy unidos (sólo amigos, por desgracia), despertaron el interés del celoso Apolo, el cuál creía que su melliza podría perder su castidad con él, y que se estaba olvidando de él. _

_Apolo jugó una treta, mintiéndole a Artemisa diciéndole que Orión había traicionado su confianza. (Luego no recuerdo muy bien como era, creo que era así:) que Orión fue a un pueblo por ahí y entró en una casa de la que la gente hablaba mal, y que Apolo lo vio y le dijo a su hermana que estaba acostándose con mujeres por ahí. Pero en realidad, Orión estaba recibiendo noticias sobre algo, y luego tuvo que irse nadando hasta una isla cercana, y había un risco desde dónde Artemisa lo vigilaba mientras nadaba hacia la isla, y disparó con su arco hacia su dirección, matándolo. Otra versión decía que Apolo la retó a disparar a una piedra flotante en el agua (que era Orión). Así lo hizo, y cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo subió a las estrellas. _

_(2): -Dafne y Apolo: En la mitología griega, Dafne fue una ninfa de la cuál Apolo se enamoró por un error de este, si bien recuerdo, Apolo ofendió gravemente al auténtico dios del amor, Eros, y este flechó con una flecha de oro (la del amor) a el dios, y con una flecha de plomo (la del desamor) a la hermosa ninfa. _

_La sacerdotisa de Gea (¡Qué tal, se enamoró de una sacerdotisa de la enemiga mortal de los dioses!) huyó incansablemente del enamorado dios sol por días, e incluso semanas (algo así). Entonces, la ninfa, cansada de huir, pidió ayuda a su padre, el dios río Peneo. Escuchando sus súplicas, el dios río convirtió a la ninfa en laurel, y curiosamente, el nombre de Dafne en griego antiguo significa "laurel" o "coronada con laureles". _

_Pobrecito Apolo, siempre lo rechazan. ¡Te haré una historia de amor con Percy! Quedan avisadas. Osea, me encantó la historia de RoxyBlackWinchester, pero si consigo la aprobación de ella también puedo hacer un Fem Percy. _

_(3): -Hades: Yo no odio a Hades, más bien, es uno de mis dioses favoritos (los cuales son: Artemisa y su gemelazo, Hermes, Ares, Hefesto, Hestia, Poseidón y Deméter). Entonces, con la descripción que le dieron en el Ladrón del Rayo y la apariencia en la película no quedé obviamente satisfecha. Así que lo cambié a una apariencia de veinte años, con esos ojos grises, el pelo hasta las orejas (no me gusta muy largo) y por supuesto, ¡una personalidad más explosiva! Pero con el tono de piel blanco papel cómo lo conocemos. _

_¡Eso es todo, y espero seis reviews más! Actualizaré Del cómo Nabaster nació en un rato. _


End file.
